Unmasked
by zinelady
Summary: Takes place after The Family Channel Zorro series finale. Zorro is having trouble taking the mask off. I wrote it ten years ago for a fanzine, but I can't remember the name. The memory, it's the first to go. PG for one bit of naughty language.


Takes place after The Family Channel Zorro series finale. Zorro is having trouble taking the mask off. I wrote it ten years ago for a fanzine, but I can't remember the name. The memory, it's the first to go. PG for language.

UNMASKED

By Sandy Hall

"Diego, there is something that has been gnawing inside of me," Don Alejandro said, looking up at his son.

Diego knew the time had come. His father had seen the fight between Resindo and himself. It wasn't the hesitate, weak strokes of Diego, but the confident hand of Zorro that he had used to fight Resindo. He knew he had to admit his secret to his father, but not in front of Victoria. Not yet; not before he was ready.

"Father, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time." He looked at the two bystanders, exchanging a glance with Felipe. "Felipe, Victoria, if you will excuse us for a moment."

He led his father a distance away. He didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation. He vaguely thought of postponing it until he could talk with his father alone, but the older man was already speaking.

"Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you? He said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill...then he never finished." He turned and looked at Diego, almost accusingly. "What do you suppose he was going to say, Diego?"

The question lay bald in the hot afternoon sunlight, making Diego feel acutely uncomfortable. _To tell one's father that his son had been living a lie under his own roof for all these years...it was impossible. _He couldn't look him the in eye and say it. "You said yourself that Gilberto was insane. Perhaps..."

His father raised a hand and interrupted him. "No more!" The hand cut downward. "No more evasions. Tell me the truth, my son." The voice was firm, allowing for no prevarication.

Slowly Diego lifted his gaze from the dusty Los Angeles soil to his father, not to find accusation, but patience and love. He took a deep breath and somewhere found the courage to say, "He was going to tell you that I am Zorro."

Don Alejandro nodded, smiling slightly. "It explains a lot. Why you were never around when Zorro was present." He put a hand on Diego's uninjured arm. "But, why didn't you let me know?"

"I couldn't tell anyone," Diego explained. "Anyone that discovered my secret would be in danger. Felipe was the only one that knew, and he knew from the beginning. In fact he was the one that gave me the idea of using the name Zorro. I'm sorry Father, but I didn't want to put you or Victoria in that danger."

Alejandro looked over to where the señorita stood with Felipe. "So, Victoria doesn't know that you are Zorro?"

"No," Diego sighed. "And she is in love with Zorro and doesn't even know that I exist."

"I'm not too sure about that," his father said.

Diego shook his head. "Zorro has promised her that he would marry her when he can remove his mask. I fear that time will never come."

"Why don't you tell her that you love her and see what she says? Have you ever done that?"

"Tell her that Don Diego loves her?" he laughed. "Of course not. Why would she love me? I'm a spineless coward."

The hand tightened on his arm. "No, you're not!" his father hissed, quietly. "You are an extraordinary man who thinks of this pueblo before his own happiness. Don't you think I know what you've given up to become Zorro and let everyone think that Don Diego Dela Vega is a coward?"

"Father, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" Don Alejandro asked with a tinge of impatience in his voice.

"What is Victoria going to think when she finds out who I really am? After I've fooled her all these years? Weren't you angry and hurt that I hadn't let you know?"

Don Alejandro took a deep breath and looked at his son squarely. "Yes, but I understand your motives and I'm sure Victoria will. You can trust her with your secret."

"I know you are right. Victoria would never betray me. But I am still afraid. Oh, not of betrayal, but of rejection." He laughed, ironically. "Isn't it humorous to think that a man who is not afraid to fight an armed garrison of soldiers, is afraid to tell a woman he loves who he really is? I must think on it. Please give my regards to the señorita. I need to be alone."

He moved to go, but his father turned him back with a touch on his arm. "Diego, I can't tell you how proud I was of you today, when you were fighting with Gilberto. When you had the chance to kill him and you didn't because that was the coward's way. That wasn't Zorro, that was Diego, my son. I couldn't have been more proud of you, if I had known you were Zorro."

Diego could see the tears in his father's eyes before the older man engulfed him in a fierce hug. "My son," was all he said, before releasing him to walk over to Victoria and Felipe. Diego hesitated a moment, then walked off in the opposite direction.

Victoria was waiting in the living room alone. She had brought food in sympathy for the loss the household had suffered. Felipe had greeted her, then disappeared to find Don Alejandro. Diego, he had signed before leaving, had went for a horse back ride. No doubt to work through the shock of finding out he had a twin brother, then losing him to the alcalde's musket shot.

For all the times the alcalde had shot at Zorro and missed, it seemed he had been an excellent marksman at shooting Gilberto Resindo in the back. Maybe it was because he knew that Diego's brother had been a real threat. Zorro had merely been a thorn in his side, a conscience, so to speak.

She walked over to the fireplace. Stumbling slightly, she put a hand out to steady herself. She felt the wood under her fingers give, and the inside of the fireplace swung away to reveal a hidden hallway.

_A secret passageway_, she thought. _How interesting._ Her curiosity piqued, she decided to explore the new discovery. Looking guiltily around to make sure she was unobserved, she went through the doorway, which led to a flight of stairs. Quietly, she descended to find herself in a large underground room, which looked disturbing familiar. Glancing around, she saw scientific equipment lining tables, a black cape and hat hanging on the standing hat rack, and over in a stable to the side, a big black stallion. Zorro's Lair! Zorro's hideaway was below the Dela Vega hacienda! What could it mean? Did Don Alejandro or Diego know? Were they helping Zorro?

She walked over to the table and saw an open notebook. Looking at it, it seemed more of a journal. Sitting down in the chair, she read:

_Each day, I grow more concerned. Gilberto Resindo grows bolder daily and must be stopped. Not only does he pursue me as Zorro, he tries to alienate my father from me. Only today, he used a forged document to try to drive a wedge between us._

But that was Diego's handwriting. She recognized it from the forged document that Don Alejandro had showed her. But if that was Diego's handwriting then that must mean that...

Diego is Zorro!

Sitting back in the chair, her mind whirled with the shock of finding out the truth. Diego Dele Vega, her dear friend, was Zorro. Her friend who had let her and everyone else believe that he was a coward. No, she corrected herself, not a coward. Just not as brave as Zorro.

She looked down at the journal, turned back several pages and caught sight of her name on a page. Feeling guilty, she read the entry:

_I pledged my love to Señorita Escalante today. I gave her my mother's ring with the promise of marriage as soon as I can remove this mask. If only it were today. If only she could know my real identity. But I am afraid. If she knew that Zorro was really me, would she still love me? Would she love the man behind the mask?_

How did she feel about Diego being Zorro? She was on one hand thrilled to actually know the truth. She could love Zorro as Diego. In fact, when Diego had returned from Spain, she had been attracted to him. She had been hoping it was mutual when Zorro came into the picture. Zorro cut such a mysterious and brave figure that Diego had blended into the background. It also had not been until after that Zorro appeared that Diego had become less challenging to Alcalde Ramon. It all made sense now.

But on another hand, her female pride had been slightly bruised. How could she not have known what he had been hiding? He had deceived her for years. She knew it had been for her own good, but it still stung.

What was she to do? Should she let Zorro know that she knew who he was? Or should she keep his secret even from himself? Did Don Alejandro know? Abruptly, she realized that the something that Diego had been meaning to tell them for a long time was that he was Zorro.

Suddenly, she smiled mischievously. She would not confess her secret just yet. First, she wanted to make Don Diego/Zorro squirm a little and teach him a lesson.

The night was cooling, when Victoria stepped out onto the patio of the Dele Vega hacienda. She had spent a hour with Don Alejandro. He looked better, as if the shock of his lost was wearing off, but Diego had not returned yet. She decided would linger just a little longer in the fresh breeze from the west before she made the short trip back to her home in the hope that she might see him.

At the thought of Zorro, she smiled and holding onto the banister supporting the roof of the patio, she twirled slowly around it. _Already, _she marveled,_ my mind has merged the two men together._

"What puts you in such a pleasant frame of mind, Señorita?"

The soft velvet voice startled her for a moment, before she made out the black costume in the dark. "Oh, I was just thinking of you, and here you appear."

"It must be fate," Zorro said, swinging off his horse.

As he moved into the light, Victoria looked at the face below the mask, the square jaw, the dark mustache, then up to the blue eyes, made almost ebony by the night. _ How could she not have recognized Diego's features?_

"It is such a beautiful night," she said, turning to gaze at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful. They look close enough to touch."

"They could not rival the stars in your eyes." She glanced back to see Zorro's eyes fixed on hers, and her breath caught in her throat at the expression on his face.

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Señor, you flatter me."

"No, it is you that flatter the night," he said, taking her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Kissing the back of it gently, he looked deep into her eyes.

She broke the hypnotic gaze, and cleared her throat. "I suppose you have heard about the emissary's death?"

The look in his eyes became solemn. "Yes, I have. Also that Gilberto Resindo was Don Alejandro's son. It was most unfortunate that he was so poisoned by a woman's hate that revenge was his obsession."

"Yes, the alcalde has banned Señorita Inez from the pueblo and told her that if she ever set foot in Los Angles, he would press charges."

"How is Don Alejandro taking it?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Victoria glanced back at the hacienda. "He seems to be handling it well. Needless to say, he is grieving the lost of a son, but Felipe is proving a source of comfort. Did you hear that Diego is adopting him?" she asked, smiling up at the masked man.

"Really? That is good news. The boy needs a father, though I am sure Diego has long considered him a son in everything but name."

Victoria nodded. "I agree. But it is Diego that I am most concerned with. He has not been seen since this afternoon. I'm afraid that he has taken the situation with his brother hard. I mean, Diego doesn't have the most robust of constitutions to begin with, then to have his brother try to kill him, and being injured...no doubt even you would be shaken."

She stopped and looked at him. "You knew that he had been injured, didn't you? It seems that he was hurt in a sword fight with Gilberto." She touched his right arm gently, feeling the bandages, but not letting the knowledge show on her face. "Right here, actually. I heard he was quite magnificent. Almost as good as you. Of course, he was fighting for his life and the life of his father and son. That would bring out the passions of anyone." She deliberately made her eyes take on a dreamy look and leaned back against the banister. "I never realized that Diego could be so passionate."

"There are often things we do not know about other people," Zorro said, his voice sounding uncomfortable. "If you are worried about Diego, I could go look for him."

Victoria smiled, "Perhaps, we could go together. With you by my side, I couldn't be safer on this beautiful night," she forestalled his protest.

"Victoria," Zorro took a deep breath. "There's something..."

"Yes?" she said hopefully. Maybe now, he would finally tell her his secret.

"I...I," he stammered, not looking at her, not seeing the love in her eyes. "I...believe it is getting late. I should escort you home. Then, I will make sure Diego gets home safely."

Victoria swallowed her disappointment. She would not tell him she knew. He had to trust her enough to tell her his secret.

"Damn," Zorro berated himself as he bedded Toranado down. Felipe had met him and offered to take care of the big horse, but he had sent him off to bed. He was brushing him down, each stroke a controlled action, as if he didn't trust himself. _Why was it so difficult to trust? _ He stroked down one massive hock and felt a pull in his injured arm. _Damn. _He switched the brush to his other hand. It felt awkward, but he was able to finish the job. Making sure there were oats and water within distance of Toranado, he left the horse and removed the black remnants of Zorro, exchanging them for a plain pair of slacks and white shirt.

He had not known, when he assumed the identity of the masked avenger, how long he would have to hide behind the mask. He had hoped to retire when Louis Ramon had fallen to his death, but the arrival of the new alcalde, who was just as crooked and twice as crafty, put paid to that notion.

Would he ever be able to be just Diego Dele Vega? Would he ever be able to get married and have children? Could he put Zorro behind him? He thought of putting his feelings down in his journal, but decided he was too tired for even that. The past week had been a exhausting one for him, the lost of blood contributing to his weakness. _ Even heroes needed to rest now and then, _he thought wryly.

Putting all the lamps out, except for a single one to light his way, he slowly climbed the stairs to his lonely bed.

"Father, I'm going to Monterey to see the magistrate about the adoption papers," Diego said over breakfast. "I'm want to take Felipe with me and get him some clothes while I'm at it. If he's going to be the son of a caballero, he needs to dress like one. Also, we might think about hiring a servant. Felipe is going to be too busy studying to do much work."

"Perhaps, we should send him to school in Spain," Don Alejandro suggested.

Diego shook his head. "Not now, maybe sometime in the future, but first, he must learn to speak."

"Speak?" his father asked, shocked. "But Felipe can not hear, let alone speak."

"But he can hear," Diego corrected. "Haven't you ever wondered how he could understand people, even when they weren't looking straight at him when they were talking? He thought it would be easier if people believed he could not hear. That way, they wouldn't expect him to speak."

Diego leaned forward. "As for speaking, I believe his condition was caused by the shock of seeing his parents killed. He has spoken, only one word: 'Zorro!' He yelled a warning to me, as I was about to be attacked, saving my life. He tried to say more, but he hasn't yet been able to. With patience, I am sure that he will be able to speak once more. And I intend to be very patient."

His father smiled and patted him on the back. "This is wonderful news. Felipe is a very bright boy. He reads a great deal and he can get by with signing, but think how much further he could go if he could speak." He thought a moment, then asked, "Have you noticed his interest in a certain señorita in town?"

Diego smiled. "Ah, yes. Señorita Rosita Merez, a very nice girl. I saw them dancing. It is time he had some outside interests. He has been so busy helping Zorro, that he hasn't had much opportunity to socialize with his own peers. Perhaps when things settle down, we can have a fiesta to celebrate his adoption. That would give him an opportunity to invite some young people over."

Just then, Felipe walked into the room. "Ah, Felipe," Diego greeted. "I was just telling Father that I wish to make a trip into Monterey to see about officially adopting you. I would like your company on the trip."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. He signed quickly.

"Slow down, Felipe," Diego said, smiling. "Even I can't read that fast."

Felipe repeated his question, this time slower.

"Pack enough clothes for a week," Diego answered. We'll take the wagon. We can pick up supplies while we're there." Diego stood up and turned, "Father, if there is anything special you need, please make a list and we'll pick it up."

Felipe had his bags packed and the horses hitched to the wagon by the time Diego came out to the stables.

"There you are, Felipe. Are you ready?" Diego asked, throwing his own bags in the back of the wagon.

At his nod, Diego climbed up on the seat, with his ward joining him. Before he could release the brake, Felipe stopped him with a touch on his shoulder. He grabbed a suitcase and opened it to reveal the black of Zorro's costume and sword.

Diego smiled, "So you believe in being prepared, eh?" He ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's hope he's not needed on this trip."

Felipe smiled back and pulled out Diego's telescope he had also packed.

"Are you hoping to do some bird watching?" Diego asked, then couldn't resist adding, "Or are you hoping you might do a bit of girl watching?"

Felipe blushed at the insinuation and made a abrupt sign with his hands.

Diego shook his head. "Such bad language, Felipe. I wouldn't have thought it of you." He laughed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing that you've been paying attention to a certain young señorita in the pueblo."

The blush deepened and Felipe looked down at the telescope as if it contained all the secrets of the universe.

Diego placed a hand on his young ward's arm. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Rosita is a very pretty girl. You wouldn't be a normal young man if you couldn't help but notice her. Does she return your interest?"

Felipe shrugged his head and signed, "It is difficult to communicate. I have taught her some sign language, but..."

"I had meant to talk with you about that on the journey. I think you can learn to speak."

As Felipe was about to interrupt, he went on, "No, listen, Felipe. You can speak. I heard you say 'Zorro,' it's just a matter of being patient and persistent. When we get back, I want to start your lessons in earnest. You can do it."

The expression on the young man's face turned from doubt to hopefulness. "Do you really think so?" he signed.

"Yes," the older man said, patting him on the back. "We know why you lost your voice, you'll need to work past that."

Diego saw the fear in his eyes and put an arm around him. "I know it will be difficult, Felipe, but you won't be alone. I'll help you, along with my father." The fear turned slowly into hopefulness, then confidence. "We believe in you. We know you can do it, then you'll be whispering sweet nothings in Rosita's ear before you know it.

Not waiting for the blush to reappear, he gave Felipe a last hug, then gathered the reins in his hand. Releasing the brake, he urged the horses to start walking.

The hours passed in companionable silence, punctuated by an occasional remark by Diego, pointing out an unusual rock formation or a hidden animal.

At one point, Diego stopped the horses, and took out the telescope. After looking through it, he handed it to Felipe, pointing out the direction. "Look up in the tree, the third limb from the ground. Can you see it?"

Felipe focused the device, looked for a few seconds, then gestured excitedly.

"Yes, it's a cardinal. They are rare in California. It's quite a treat to see one." As he was speaking, the mate to the bird flew up to the tree. Its plumage was brighter than that of the female and Felipe remarked on it.

"Yes, that is quite common among the animal kingdom. Except in humans of course. Women tend to dress with more color and groom themselves to catch the attention of the male of the species." Diego thought of the alcalde and his predilection for fancy dress and remarked, "Than most of the men, anyway."

Felipe pointed at the blue suit coat and ruffled shirt that Diego wore and lifted an eyebrow smugly.

This time Diego was the one blushing slightly, then said, "Yes, well, perhaps it has to do with one's station and nationality."

Felipe grinned.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot in the distance, followed by three in quick succession.

The two exchanged glances. "A hunter, possibly?" Diego said. "Or perhaps, bandits." Making a quick decision, he picked up the bag with the black costume and the telescope. Grabbing his sword, he said, "Pull the wagon under those trees over there and hide."

He jumped off the wagon and ran behind some nearby rocks and quickly changed into Zorro's garb. Placing his sword at his side and picking up the telescope, he stole in the direction of the gunshots. Hiding behind a tree, he focused the telescope and saw a coach being held up by three masked men. There was a short cliff on one side of the coach.

"So, I was right, bandits." Tucking the telescope in the back of his waistband, Zorro quietly moved to the top of the cliff.

The bandits had relieved the occupants of the coach of their valuables and were just pulling a crying woman from the conveyance when Zorro spoke.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said wryly. That is no way to treat a lady."

"Zorro!" the bandit exclaimed, releasing the woman to reach for his sword. "Get him!"

Just as one of the men took aim with his pistol, Zorro jumped down, landing on top of him, making his shot go wide.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns?" he asked before knocking the man out with his own pistol. Out of the corner of his eye, Zorro saw a man climbing out of the coach to join the woman.

Turning quickly, he disarmed another bandit with a kick and a punch. That left the bandit brandishing his sword. "Let's see how good you actually are, Zorro."

Zorro shook his head. "I don't think you really want to be doing this." He leaped back as the bandit sliced with his sword. "But, if you insist." He unsheathed his sword and saluted him with his left hand.

Perhaps Zorro drug out the fight longer than absolutely necessary, but he did so enjoy a good sword fight. He parried with his left, his right arm was still sore and he did not want to risk opening the wound up again. Although the bandit was no match for Zorro's expertise, it afforded him some exercise with his left arm. It would be good to become ambidextrous. One never knew when one would need the skill. He would practice with Felipe when they returned. It was time the boy learned more about the art of swordplay.

Bringing himself to the present, he dodged a parry, and finished it off by hitting the bandit with the hilt of his sword. The blow knocked him unconscious and he crumpled to the ground. Pausing only a moment to slice a Z in the man's coat, Zorro turned to the woman.

"Are you all right, Señorita?"

"It is Señora, Señor," said the gentleman standing next to her. "This is my wife, Maria Sanchez Perez. I am Juan Felipe Perez. We are very grateful for your timely rescue, Señor Zorro."

"I was glad to be of service." Zorro walked over to their driver who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Your man will be fine. Just a bump on the head. Perhaps, we had best tie up these men before they awaken. Where are you headed?"

"The Pueblo de Los Angeles."

"Perfect," Zorro said as he worked. "There is a garrison there. If you tell Sergeant Mendoza what these men tried to do, he will take care of them. Tell him Zorro sent you."

"Sergeant Mendoza? Is he in charge of the garrison?" The stranger had tied the bonds of the second man with the rope off the bandit's saddle.

"Well, not actually. The Alcalde DeSoto is in charge. But Sergeant Mendoza usually ends up doing all the work that gets done."

"And do you often send him bandits?"

"Well," Zorro cocked his head to one side and smiled. "I try to do my civic duty." He picked up an unconscious man and placed him sitting on top of the coach, tying him to the luggage rack. The strangers were traveling light, only possessing a trunk.

"Pardon me, but I have heard it said that you are a bandit yourself."

Zorro's smile turned wry. "I never prey on the innocent, but if there is an injustice, then I try to reverse it. There are many in Los Angeles that believe as I do. They are loyal subjects of Spain, but are tired of being downtrodden by the alcalde." He picked up the second man and tied him next to the first. "DeSoto and I don't see eye to eye on the definition of an injustice. He has the unfortunate tendency to tyrannize the good people of Los Angeles to feed his greed and his political ambition."

"Why do you wear a mask, Señor?" the woman spoke up for the first time.

"I wear a mask to protect the people I love. If the alcalde knew who I was, he would strike out at me by hurting my family. This I can not allow. I will wear this mask until there is no need, until Los Angeles is ruled by a fair and just hand." He sighed. "I just wish that day would come soon."Lifting the last man, he groaned as the strain finally affected his injured arm.

"Please, let me help you. I am sorry," the stranger said as he assisted Zorro in lifting the heavy man to the coach. "I should have assisted you earlier." They tied the man to the other two, making sure the ropes were secure.

"There, that should hold them until you get to Los Angeles," Zorro said, hopping down from the coach.

The stranger stopped him with a hand on his arm. "If you could place someone else in the currant alcalde's position, who would you choose? Sergeant Mendoza?"

Zorro laughed. "The sergeant is a good man, but lacks the qualities necessary to be a good alcalde. You need a man who is intelligent and fair, but also strong. Someone who people would look up to for guidance." He thought of his father. "Once Don Alejandro Dele Vega was acting alcalde. He did a very good job, and you couldn't find a fairer, more respected man in Los Angeles."

"He sounds impressive. He is a caballero?"

Zorro nodded.

The woman spoke up. "I want to thank you for coming to our rescue. I shudder to think what might have happened. You will have my undying gratitude."

Zorro took her outstretched hand and bowed over it. "Your safe arrival in Los Angeles will be my reward." Looking at the man he said, "If I can do nothing else for you, I will be on my way. Be careful on your ride to Los Angeles. I hope you have your traveler's tax or the alcalde may put you in the jail with the bandits." He smiled and touching his hat to the woman he said, "Adios."

Their driver began to moan and the couple looked over to him. By the time they looked back, Zorro was gone.

The rest of the trip to Monterey was uneventful. They camped out, taking turns cooking supper. Diego had to admit that Felipe's food was better than his own was.

When they reached Monterey three days later, it was mid morning. They stopped at the magistrate's office to fill out the adoption papers, then lost no time checking into an inn. They would have to return to speak with the magistrate, later that afternoon, after siesta, but the first order of business was to wash off the dust from the trail. Afterwards, they went into the cantina for lunch.

"Now, Felipe," Diego began as he put down his fork. "I have a tailor here in town that could fix you up appropriate attire."

Felipe made the sign of Zorro, but Diego shook his head. "No, not that tailor. This one knows me only as Diego Dela Vega. He is very good. We should be able to get a couple of outfits before we leave and he can send the rest on later."

His companion's hands moved almost faster than Diego could read them. "Yes, you do need them. Please, let me do this, Felipe, I should have done it years ago," Diego pleaded and Felipe smiled, shaking his head, signing again.

"All right, I will also get a new outfit, if that will make you happy," Diego agreed, standing up and putting money down to pay for their meals.

"Something that will make Señorita Victoria notice you?" Felipe signed.

"I'm afraid it would have to be black and hide my face for the señorita to notice me." Diego shook his head. "Come, if we hurry, we can make it to the tailor's before he closes for siesta."

The tailor greeted Diego as an old friend. The younger man introduced Felipe as his son.

"Son? You sly old fox. I didn't know you had a son," the short, fat man said.

Diego and Felipe exchanged glances and smiles at the phrase and Diego replied, "My adopted son. Felipe has lived with my father and myself for years and I felt it was time to make it official. He needs to be fully outfitted. He has lived in these baggy white pants long enough." He gestured toward the blushing boy. "He has a young señorita he wants to impress."

"Now, Diego, don't be hard on the boy. As I recall when your father brought you to me, you were wearing the same type of 'baggy' pants. You fought, saying they were comfortable and couldn't understand why you had to start wearing tight grown up clothes."

Now it was Diego's turn to blush at Felipe inquiring look. "I was much younger than you. However, once I gave myself over to the talent of my friend here, I was never sorry. And neither will you be."

At Felipe's hesitant nod, the tailor said, "I just received some fine cloth in from Spain." He stood up, hunting in his supplies and coming up with a measuring tape. "You ought to get a new suit also, Diego. Surely, if you have a son now, you should be looking for a wife to help you raise him."

Diego saw the boy's grin and put both hands up. "All right, I will also have a new suit. Maybe something in black?" He grinned back at Felipe.

"Black? In Los Angeles?" the short man exclaimed. "You'll smother. I have some very nice linen in blue, perhaps a light brown. Or if you wanted to go for the dramatic, how about red?"

"Red? No, I don't think so. I think I would like a black suit. I could wear it on cooler days or in the evenings."

"As you wish, Don Diego," the tailor shrugged. "Let me measure the boy here, then we'll look at materials."

A half-hour later, they left with a promise of two suits to be ready before they left Monterey, and the rest to be sent on later.

After siesta, they made their way back to the Magistrate's office. Following a brief wait, they were shown into a large office.

"Don Diego Dele Vega," the tall, silver haired man said, as he rose to greet them. "It's a pleasure to see you again. How are things in Los Angeles? I heard you had some excitement during these past few weeks. Something about an emissary from the crown taking over Los Angeles?"

Diego winced inwardly at the reminder, but replied politely and related a brief explanations of the events.

"So this Gilberto Resindo turned out to be your twin brother and was going to kill both your father and yourself?"

Diego nodded and continued, "It was only by Alcalde DeSoto's actions that I was saved. Although it pains me to admit it, I owe the alcalde a debt."

The Magistrate nodded. "After hearing from your father about all of the tricks DeSoto has played, I can understand why you would find it difficult to be in his debt." He leaned back. "So, you want to adopt this boy." He nodded to Felipe.

"Yes. Forgive me, I should have introduced him before. Magistrate Garcia, this is Felipe. Felipe, this is Magistrate Juan Garcia."

"How do you do, Felipe?" Garcia asked.

The boy smiled and signed.

"He says that he is well. Felipe, unfortunately can not speak."

"I am sorry," the older man said. He picked up the papers they had filled out earlier. "It says here that Felipe has been living in your household since he was 5 years old. Can you tell me why you wait until now to adopt him? Wouldn't it have been better to have done so years ago?"

Diego had been afraid of that question. He really didn't have much of an answer, but tried to explain himself. "My father and I have always consider Felipe part of our family. We have done our best to tutor him in the arts and sciences. He knows how to read and can do arithmetic. Perhaps, it is my close brush with death and the loss of my brother, but I have the desire to make Felipe my son and heir."

"I see," the magistrate hummed. "It seems you are a very fortunate boy, Felipe. Do you want to be adopted by Don Diego?"

Felipe nodded his head vigorously.

The magistrate turned back to Diego. "And his parents?"

"They were both killed when he was very young. He has no other relatives. We have researched this carefully." Diego didn't mention the close call he had in losing Felipe to an imposter who came to claim Felipe as her own so she could use him to rob a bank.

"Well, I don't see any reason why I can not grant his adoption," Garcia said, picking up a pen, dipping it in his ink well, and signing the document with a flourish. "You, young man, are now officially Felipe Dela Vega." He took his executive seal and stamped the paper before handing it to Diego and shaking his hand. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, sir," Diego said, looking down at Felipe, who smiled his pleasure up at him. Putting an arm around his son's shoulders, he felt an answering happiness. "And Felipe thanks you."

The rest of their stay in Monterey seemed like a blur to Felipe. He was kept busy helping Diego, _his father,_ he marveled, with ordering supplies. But it wasn't all work. His father took him to a play done by a group of local thespians. It wasn't until after they got to the theater that they noticed the title: The Masked Defender. When Felipe got a look at the playbill, he nearly laughed. There in a dramatic pose was a tall, handsome man, wearing a mask, hat and cape, all in black, holding a blade of steel.

He gazed up at his father who was staring at the poster in fascinated horror. Diego looked from the poster to Felipe then back again. "Do I really look like that?"

The tone was so scandalized that Felipe did laugh. The sound, a careless chuckle, startled both himself and Diego.

"You laughed, Felipe," Diego said in wonder, taking hold of the boy by his arms.

Felipe grinned and nodded. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell Diego how happy he was, but he was scared. _ What if he failed? _Diego looked at him, his face hopeful, patient, and full of affection. He wanted to return that affection and put all of his years of love and devotion into one word, "Father."

The voice was horse from disuse, but the affect on the tall man standing in front of him was immediate. The eyes widened and the mouth stretched into a broad smile. The hands on his arms tightened, then drew him into a hug. "My son."

That night, Felipe was tired and went to bed early. Diego stood over the bed, looking down at his sleeping son. It was hard for him to believe that the boy was almost grown. It seemed just the day before yesterday that he had picked him up, terrified, from a bloody battlefield.

He settled down into a chair and opened a book he had started before the trip. He was only a few pages from the end when Felipe cried out in his sleep. At first it was unintelligible, but then he could make out some words.

"Mama, Papa! No, leave them alone!"

Diego went over to the bed, his instincts crying out to comfort the thrashing boy.

"Felipe," he urged. "Wake up. It's just a dream."

Either Felipe couldn't hear him or he was so lost in the past that words couldn't reach him. He was writhing from side to side on the bed.

He put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him gently. "Felipe!" he called louder.

Suddenly Felipe's eyes opened the same time he struck out, hitting Diego on the side of the face.

"Whoa, Felipe," Diego said. "It's just me."

Felipe's eyes were wide, dilated with fear and adrenaline. It was a long moment before they fixed on Diego. "Father?" he gasped. "What?"

"It's all right, Felipe. It was just a nightmare." He rubbed at his jaw. "That's quite some punch you have. Remind me not to get into a fight with you."

At Felipe's remorseful expression, he smiled. "It's alright, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you. Can you remember your dream?"

Felipe looked down, not meeting his father's eyes. He shook his head slowly.

Diego had seen that look before when Felipe did not want to admit something. He did not want to push the boy, but he knew that Felipe needed to work through his trauma.

"You called out for your mother and father. I think you were reliving their deaths. Do you think you can tell me about it?"

Felipe kept his head down, not replying. Diego took hold of his chin and tilted the boy's head back gently. "Felipe? I really think it's important. Sometimes sharing a bad memory can make it easier to bear. Let me help, please."

The brown eyes spoke eloquently, but Felipe finally nodded. He spoke with hand signs, interspersing them with short, hesitant words. He told Diego about his earliest memories, his parents, his terror when they were killed, and then his relief when Diego had picked him up and took him home.

"I'm glad I was there to find you," Diego said. "You have added so much to my life. I know I've told you how much I've appreciated your help to Zorro over the years, but there's something else that I wanted to say. You've been my confidant, the one person that has shared my secret. Without you to confide in, I don't believe I would have been able to pretend to be a weak coward while Zorro got all the praise."

Felipe nodded understandingly and made a sign.

"Yes, there were times when my father or Victoria would... well, ridicule is a harsh word, but perhaps the closest. I wanted to cry out that I wasn't a coward, that I cared about justice, but I went on pretending to have a cold or to be busy reading. But it hurt. I wanted my father to be proud of me. I wanted Victoria to love me, but I couldn't be myself." He sighed, then smiled crookedly at Felipe. "I could only be myself with you. You'll never know how much I appreciate that. Thank you."

Felipe grinned back and said, "You're welcome."

The rest of their time in Monterey seemed to fly by. It was like a dam had broken in Felipe. He started talking, slowly at first. He knew all the words, it was just difficult pronouncing some of them. Diego was patient though, correcting him when he made mistakes. Felipe was a quick learner and only needed to be told once. Diego wondered if he were trying to catch up for all the years he was mute. Felipe had even practiced what he was going to say to his grandfather.

Don Alejandro had shone his pleasure in hearing his grandson speak to him on his return from Monterey. Diego had also been pleased with his father's telling of the events happening in Los Angeles while he was away.

The couple that Zorro had saved on the road to Monterey had been none other than the Governor of California and his wife. They had been highly impressed with their defender and had wanted to test the alcalde. They had kept their identity secret and DeSoto had treated them his typical disregard of any travelers, charging them his inflated Traveler's Tax and threatening to put them in jail if they refused to pay it.

They had, in the end, paid the tax, then took a room at Victoria's tavern and spent the next two days listening to the people of Los Angeles. They came to the same conclusions that Zorro had spoke of on the road. The people were over taxed and over worked.

"But it was Sergeant Mendoza's praise of Zorro that had decided the governor," Don Alejandro had said. "Governor Perez disclosed his identity, sent DeSoto packing and asked me to be alcalde. Can you believe it? Of course, I accepted. It is time the people had a leader who won't oppress them. Also, I didn't have any concerns about leaving the hacienda management to you. You will take over, won't you, Diego?"

Diego grinned. "I'd be glad to, Father. It doesn't look like Zorro will be needed much anymore and I'll have Felipe to help me, won't I, Felipe?" He put his arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him.

Felipe nodded, then said carefully, "Yes."

Don Alejandro shook his head, smiling. "I can't get used to Felipe talking. It's so wonderful." Turning to his grandson, he asked, "So, when are you going to let people know you can talk?"

Felipe shrugged and looked up at his father.

Diego broke in, "Felipe is understandably anxious about revealing his secret. We will have to trust him to do it in his own way at his own time."

"Of course, Felipe, and until then, I will keep your secret. And yours, Diego."

A tug on his arm brought Diego back to the present. "I'm sorry, I was woolgathering. What did you say, Felipe?"

Diego was trying to tie his tie to his new black suit when Felipe knocked on his door. "Come in," he called, then muttered a curse under his breath as the knot fell apart for the third time.

"Oh, Felipe, good. You can help me with this blasted tie. I'm all thumbs tonight."

The boy moved to help. "Why?" he asked, his voice loosing the hoarseness as he had been using it more. "Why are you all thumbs tonight?" Felipe asked, carefully enunciating each word.

Diego could feel his cheeks flush. "I guess I'm nervous."

"Why?" Felipe persisted.

"I am going to ask Victoria to marry me."

The boy nodded and made the sign of a Z.

"Exactly. It is time that Victoria knew exactly who Zorro is. My only hope is that she is not disappointed."

Felipe smiled sympathetically. Diego felt that Felipe knew better than anyone else did what a risk it was in revealing a secret.

He looked at Felipe and himself in the mirror. Felipe looked handsome in the tan suit and had managed his own tie without difficulty. He pulled down the black cloth of his own suit, straightening his already straight tie. Hopefully, Victoria would find him attractive. He planned on using all of the romanticism within himself to win her over.

"Well, I think we're ready. Shall we join Father in greeting our guests?"

Don Alejandro had hired Victoria to oversee the refreshments, making sure first that she had plenty of help so she could enjoy the fiesta. Diego could hear her voice as he came down the hall, but she had disappeared by the time he entered the living room.

"Ah, there you are, Diego." Don Alejandro came up to the pair. "Your black suit looks very dashing. You could even give Zorro a run for his money," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think every thing is ready. The guests should start arriving any minute. Would you and Felipe help me greet them?"

"Certainly, but first, I wanted to have a word with Victoria."

"What are you planning?" his father asked, peering at Diego closely. "I know that look on your face."

Diego tried to put on his most innocent expression. "What look? I just want to thank her for helping with the fiesta."

"Yes, and my prize stallion is going to be having a foal any day now. Diego, I can always tell when you're up to something. And don't give me that disbelieving look. My blinders are off now."

Diego held up a hand. "All right, all right. I concede the point. I'm going to tell Victoria my secret tonight."

His father nodded. "I see, well, I wish you good luck. I believe she is in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Father. I will join you and Felipe on the veranda soon."

As he left, he could hear his father ask Felipe, "Well, what do you think about having Victoria as your mother?"

Hearing his son's positive reply, Diego was sure that he was doing the right thing. He just hoped that Victoria felt the same way. Not only would she be getting a husband, but a ready-made teenage son.

He found Victoria in the kitchen, standing over a pot simmering on the stove. "You look very beautiful tonight, Señorita," he said, surprising her into turning around with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Oh, Diego," she said. "You startled me. I didn't hear you come in." She was blushing, but whether it was from the heat of the stove or the unexpected compliment, Diego wasn't sure.

"I am most sorry," Diego said, taking her hand and giving it a slow kiss, looking into her eyes. "Your dress becomes you. I don't believe I've seen you more radiant."

The blush became deeper. Perhaps, there was some hope. "You flatter me, Diego," she said.

"It is you that flatter the night," Diego returned, remembering a night in the recent past that he had said the same words, but wearing a mask. The question was, would she remember?

The question remained unanswered as one of the servants came into the kitchen to carry out the food.

Diego left reluctantly and went to join his father and son on the veranda. Already a half dozen guests had arrived and more could be seen on the road from the pueblo. Sergeant Mendoza came up to Diego and shook his hand.

"I suppose you have heard about the alcalde?"

"Yes, my father told me all about it upon my return. It's amazing, isn't it? Perhaps now, we can have a peaceful pueblo."

"I'm sure the people will be happier, anyway," the sergeant said, heaving a sigh. "With your father as alcalde, at least I won't have to be mending all those Zs that Zorro cut into his uniform."

"Did you like Zorro?" Diego asked, interested in the reply.

"Oh, yes. Even though he caused me a lot of work, I think he is a good man. Without him, the people would have been in revolt all the time."

"So, do you think he'll be needed anymore?"

Mendoza cocked his head to the side. "Well, I don't know. He was very useful when it came to bandits, but that is really the military's job. I'd hate for him to leave, but I guess we could do without him." Mendoza leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Between you and me, I think he ought to retire, settle down with Señorita Escalante and raise little Zorros."

"That sounds like an ideal plan, Sergeant. The señorita is a beautiful woman."

He nodded agreement. "Indeed, if she weren't so besotted with Zorro, I'd try to win her myself. She has the prime ingredient for a wife."

"And what's that?" Diego asked, curious.

Mendoza picked up an appetizer off the tray of a passing servant and took a bite. "She knows how to cook," he said in parting as he following the girl carrying the tray.

Diego grinned, shaking his head and went over to where his father and Felipe were greeting guests. Just as he joined them, the governor and his wife came in the door, accompanied by a young blond woman.

"Don Alejandro," the tall man said, shaking hands. "It is good of you to invite us to your fiesta. You remember my wife?"

"Of course, Governor." Taking her hand, he bowed over it and said, "Thank you for coming and gracing us with your beauty."

"It is my pleasure, Señor. May I introduce our daughter, Isabella? She just joined us after a trip to Spain."

Isabella smiled prettily. She looked to be around eighteen years old and her blond hair was arranged in curls. Diego looked over to Felipe, whose eyes were fixed on the young woman.

"I see beauty runs in your family," Don Alejandro said before introducing Diego. "And this young man is my grandson, Felipe. He and Diego were on a trip to Monterey when you arrived in Los Angeles."

Diego's heart sunk when he heard his father mention that he was on the road to Monterey at the same time the governor was being rescued by Zorro. At the assessing look Perez gave him, Diego hoped he wasn't comparing him to Zorro. Not only were Diego and Zorro on the road to Monterey on the same day, they also were the same height and general build. And blue eyes were not all that common in Spanish people.

Diego decided a diversion was necessary. "Felipe, would you care to show Isabella around?"

Felipe nodded enthusiastically and offered the young woman his arm. She looked at her father, and at his nod, she took the arm and smiled widely at Felipe.

As the couple left, Perez remarked, "He seems like a very nice young man."

"Yes," Diego said. "He has been a great source of support for me. I just recently adopted him, but he has lived with us from when he was a very small boy. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Felipe has overcome a great handicap of not being able to speak. We are both very proud of him."

"It sounds like you have just cause," Señora Perez said.

"So, Governor," Diego asked. How long are you going to be in Los Angeles?"

"I'm afraid this is going to be a short trip. My duties call me back to Monterey. We must leave the day after tomorrow. I hope this journey will not be as hazardous as my last."

"Oh, yes, my father told me of your brush with bandits."

"If it hadn't been for Zorro's help, we may not have survived. I owe him a great debt. It came to my attention that all the complaints against Zorro were by the last two alcaldes who both proved to be greedy, dishonest men. Everyone I talked to in Los Angeles had nothing good to say about Ingnosio DeSoto. Conversely, they had nothing but good to say about Zorro. That is one of the reasons that I have decided to rescind the bounty on Zorro's head." He looked directly at Diego. "From this day forward, Zorro is a free man."

"Why, this is wonderful news," Don Alejandro enthused. "I'm sure Zorro will be grateful to hear that."

Diego agreed, exchanging a glance with his father. His heart was glad that Zorro was free, but something within him was holding back from total delight. Spying Victoria carrying a dish out of the house, he realized that he would never be free until he confessed his secret to the woman he loved.

Turning to his father and his guests, he said, "Please excuse me. I believe Victoria needs a helping hand." Nodding to the governor and his family, he quickly moved to Victoria's side.

"May I help you, Victoria?" he asked, holding his hand out to take the dish of enchiladas.

"Why, thank you Diego. Be careful, it is hot."

He took the dish from her and started walking over to the table holding the food. "Victoria, I wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Everything smells wonderful." He took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance from the dish.

"Thank you, Diego. I wanted to make sure everything was just right. Felipe deserves to have a nice fiesta."

"With you catering it, how could he fail to have a good time?"

"Why, thank you, Diego," Victoria said, looking up at him. She really was very beautiful, especially when she looked at him that way. Almost the same way she looked at Zorro!

The surprise must have shone on his face for she asked, "Is something the matter?"

He had to do it now. He had to tell her how much he loved her. He had to tell her his secret.

"Victoria, there is something I've been meaning to tell you..." he paused, trying to decide what exactly to say.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"This is wonderful, Señorita," Mendoza interrupted as he came up to the couple, holding a full plate. "You have outdone yourself. The tamales are perfect."

"I had plenty of help, Sergeant. I hope you enjoy it," Victoria said, taking the dish from Diego and placing it on the table.

As she started back to the house, Diego fell into step by her side. "Is most of the food ready?" he asked.

"Yes, that was the last until the dessert," Victoria asked, her eyes puzzled.

"Then perhaps you can take a break from the heat of the kitchen and take a short walk with me in the cool of the night?" he asked.

Victoria smiled up at him. "Put like that, how could a girl refuse? Just let me get my shawl." She left him and entered the hacienda.

The governor and his wife were mingling with other guests and his father was having an animated discussion with Father Benito.

Victoria came out of the house with her white lacy shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "Do you think they will miss us? I mean, you are one of the hosts," she said, smiling up at him.

He looked over to where Felipe and Isabella were with a group of young people, including Rosita Merez. "I don't think Felipe will even know we're gone."

Glancing to where Diego was looking, Victoria said, "That boy had better be careful. Or he may have two jealous girls on his hands."

Diego laughed. "Yes, jealousy can pop up at the most inopportune moments."

"And what experience do you have in jealousy?" Victoria asked.

_If only you knew,_ Diego thought. He took a deep breath and said something that he had wanted to say in a long time. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you don't realize anyone exists when Zorro is around."

Victoria laughed. "**You're** jealous of Zorro! You have no reason to be jealous of Zorro, Diego. You are a very nice man. You have a wonderful family who love you, you're reasonably attractive and you have good manners. You are schooled in the sciences and art. If you're not as brave as Zorro, who can blame you? There are not many men who would want to be in Zorro's boots."

Not for the first time, Diego cursed the day that he stepped into Zorro's boots. If he had not, he and Victoria could have been married and started a family by now. Then he thought of all of the poor peasants who would have suffered had Zorro not been there to protect them and he felt ashamed.

"But, you are in love with Zorro," Diego said. "Any man would envy him that."

Victoria smiled a nodded. "I am in love with Zorro, the man. Not the legend. I think the first time that I realized that was when he was hypnotized by that traveling magician and his dark side was forced to the surface. I was so angry with him for robbing me, but when he explained what had happened, I realized that he was a man, just like you, Diego, with his good side and his bad side."

"But what will you think when you finally find out who he really is?" Diego asked, working up to the moment of revealing his secret. "Will you be disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" Victoria echoed, smiling. "No, I don't think so. I long for the day when he finally takes off his mask for me."

"Victoria, there is..."

"There you are, Diego." Father Benito patted Diego on the shoulder. "It's a wonderful party. And it is wonderful that you have adopted Felipe. He's such a good boy."

"Thank you, Father," Diego said, trying to be patient, but wishing that the padre would go away. "I'm glad you could come."

"So when are you going to provide him with a mother, eh Diego?"

Diego swore he saw a hint of mischief in the brown eyes. He felt like saying, _That's what I'm trying to do if people would leave me alone._ It was bad enough getting up his courage to ask her without all these interruptions. Then the thought of Victoria's last words hit him. 'I long for the day when he finally takes off his mask.' He knew then, how he was going to tell her.

Victoria said, "I am sure any woman would be glad to have Felipe for a son."

"Maybe, some day I will find a wife," Diego said. "If I could find someone with as much devotion for me as Victoria has for Zorro, then I would be a very lucky man."

Father Benito nodded. "Yes, Zorro is a lucky man. And now that the governor has rescinded the bounty on his head, he is a free man. Perhaps now, he can reveal his identity."

"Perhaps," Diego agreed. He nodded at the padre, and said. "If you will excuse me, I need to get back to the fiesta. I have an announcement to make. Father Benito, could you escort Victoria back?"

_"He's going to do it," _Victoria thought, as she watched Diego walk back to the hacienda. _He's actually going to tell everyone he is Zorro._ She strove not to rush as she walked beside the padre, but she was anxious to hear what Diego had to say. She left Father Benito and joined Don Alejandro on the veranda.

"Where is Diego?" Victoria asked. "He said he had an important announcement."

"I believe he has gone to find Felipe."

A few minutes later he appeared with Felipe in tow.

"Friends and neighbors," Diego said loudly. "I have an announcement to make." He waited as the noise receded.

"As you all know, Felipe has lived with us for many years. He has brought us much joy and love." He looked down at his son and smiled, then looked at him inquiringly. At Felipe's nod, he went on. "Felipe was present in a battle where his parents were both tragically killed and where Felipe lost his power of speech." At this, there were murmurs in the crowd, but Diego went on. "He has been very brave and has overcome his handicap with perseverance. I have long considered him part of our family and have tried to raise him as a son. I, with Felipe's permission and my father's blessing, have officially adopted him as my son and heir. May I present Felipe Dele Vega."

At this, there was applause and cheering. Felipe and Diego were both smiling. After a moment, Diego lifted his hand. "There is just one more thing, a secret that has been kept, but one that we now wish to share."

_This is it!_ Victoria held her hands tightly in front of her. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Felipe, if you will do the honors," Diego said, then backed up a step.

Felipe looked at Diego, who smiled and gave him an encouraging nod in return.

Confused, Victoria watched Felipe closely, expecting him to sign and hoping that Diego would translate. She could sometimes understand Felipe's hand signing, but not always. Therefore, she was very surprised when the boy opened his mouth and began to speak, slowly and carefully.

"My friends, I wanted you to know that I can hear. It was only recently, through the love and patience of my father and grandfather that I have learned to speak again."

The whole veranda was silent for one shock moment as everyone took in the information. Then, everyone began clapping and cheering again, even louder than before. Friends came up to congratulate Felipe and his father.

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro, with questioning eyes.

"Don't look at me," he shrugged. "I just found out when they came back from Monterey."

"It is wonderful news, Don Alejandro. Just wonderful. I am so happy for Felipe." She smiled widely, then tried to make her way over to where Diego and his son were surrounded by well wishers.

She bumped into Sergeant Mendoza, who apologized, then said, "It is incredible, isn't it?" he said, his grin covering his face.

"Yes, it is." She smiled back. "It is marvelous news." But even with the festive air, she was a little disappointed that another secret was not revealed.

The rest of the night flew by with music and dancing and eating. When Victoria brought out the dessert, everyone remark on how delicious it was. Most of the guests were gone and she was packing up the last of the empty dishes to be sent back to the tavern when Don Alejandro came up to her.

"Victoria, everything was perfect. I can't thank you enough." He took her hand, shook it, then placed an envelope in it. "Here is your pay and a little extra to show our gratitude." "Don Alejandro, you needn't do that."

"Yes, I do. And you will take it, I insist."

Victoria nodded agreement, then said, "Where is Diego? He was going to take me home."

Don Alejandro looked around. "I'm not sure. He disappeared a little while ago. If he isn't back in ten minutes, I'll ask Felipe to take you. Would you like to wait in the living room?"

"No, I think I'll go out on the veranda. It is cooler there."

Don Alejandro nodded and left. Victoria wandered outside, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders. She had been right when she told her host that it was cooler outside. Leaning against the banister, she looked up at the sky. It reminded her of the night, not long ago when Zorro rode up, so she almost thought she was imagining it when she heard the low soft tones of Zorro's voice.

"You are looking very beautiful, tonight, Señorita."

Victoria turned around to see Zorro standing behind her. "Why, thank you, Zorro." She smiled at him, then leaned back against the banister. "You know, Diego said the same thing," she said, tongue in cheek.

"Diego obviously has good tastes," Zorro admitted, wryly.

"He also said he was jealous of you."

"Of me? Surely not."

"Yes, because I love you." She leaned forward and laid one hand over his heart, before looking up at his eyes. "He was afraid I would be disappointed when I found out who you were, but I told him I could never be disappointed because I loved the man behind the mask." She touch his mask tenderly, cupping his cheek.

He took off his hat, laying it on a nearby table left from the party, then caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I, too, was afraid," he admitted, casting his eyes downwards. "I was afraid to expose myself, even to the woman I love, even after the danger of exposure was over. I did not have the courage to do so until I saw Felipe confess his secret in front of all of the pueblo. He was the one that showed me the example."

Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands to the back of his head to undo the knot of his mask, but Victoria stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Let me, please," she whispered. He dropped his hands to his side, his whole stance one of vulnerability. The blue eyes behind the mask were fixed on hers, steady but with a touch of fear.

She could feel her heart beat quicken as she placed her hands on the back of his head, feeling the knot of black silky material. _The time was finally here! _She loosened the knot, then slowly pulled the ends away, slipping the material off his head. As the visage of the man she loved came into view, his face full of uncertainty, she smiled up at him. "I love you, Diego," she said, before putting all of her love and devotion in kissing the startled but delighted man.

Many moments later, with Victoria still in his arms, Diego said, "You knew I was Zorro, didn't you? I could see no surprise when I took off my mask. How...when, did you find out?"

Victoria smiled, and kissed him. "It was shortly after Resindo was killed. I was at your house and by accident I discovered the lever to open the door behind the fireplace. Being curious, I followed the stairs and found your cave. I remembered it from my last visit there, when you gave me this ring."

She pulled the ring out of her purse and handed it to Diego. "At first, I thought that Zorro must be using the cave without your knowledge, then I saw your journal." Victoria looked down, feeling herself blush. "I must confess, I read a few entries, enough to realize that it was your handwriting and you were Zorro. I am sorry, I invaded your privacy."

Diego put a finger under her chin, raising her face up to him. "It is I that must apologize. I should have told you sooner."

"But, you couldn't, I understand. You just told your father, didn't you?"

"Yes, that same day. Felipe has known all along. He was my helper. I couldn't have done it without him."

"I'm glad you had him. Diego, I meant what I said about Felipe being a son that any woman would be glad to have." She smiled up at him and he kissed her again, before taking her left hand in his.

"Victoria, I gave you this ring with my pledge, but told you not to wear it in public. I now ask you to wear it always, as a pledge of my love. Will you marry me, Victoria, and be my wife and the mother of my son?"

Victoria looked at him, feeling her heart almost blocking her throat and nodded. "Yes, Diego, I will."

Diego slipped the ring on her third finger and brought his lips down to cover hers. As he gathered her into his arms, she could not remember another time she felt as completely safe and loved. She knew in the future, they would have to face Diego's alter ego and what it would mean to their relationship, but for now, she was content. With Diego by her side, love could conquer all.

27


End file.
